This invention relates to a scroll compressor with a drive providing capacity modulation by reverse rotation of the motor.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. Scroll compressors consist of a pair of interfitting wraps which move relative to each other to compress a refrigerant.
While scroll compressors are becoming very popular, there are some design challenges. One design challenge with scroll compressors relates to controlling the output volume, or capacity, of the scroll compressor.
The volume of the compression chambers is relatively static, thus it is not easy to change capacity by changing the volume of the chambers. Nor is it easy to change volume by changing the speed of the motor, as this would require an expensive motor and control.
Most simple electrical motors utilized in scroll compressors are reversible. However, a scroll compressor cannot typically be driven in reverse for any length of time without resulting in some undesirable characteristics.
It would be desirable to achieve capacity control with a simple reversible electrical motor.